Blame It on the Jumper
by MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2016 Ron Draco Fest on LJ* Ron is having trouble keeping up with his jumper, continually losing it then finding it again. Maybe Peeves is up to his usual tricks? Finding out the truth is a shock, but what comes afterwards...he could never have imagined. Post-War/Eighth Year AU.
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** When I started, this was a lovely little story in response to a prompt. But then, my muse apparently went bat-shit crazy, fed the plot bunnies, and the story ran away with me! I'm So Sorry! I never intended for it to be this Epic Feels-Fest, but apparently my muse did. Eternal thanks to my beta, **Spades** (FF), for putting up with my weakness for fest prompts and Always doing an Amazing job! Thankfully the Fluff overload did Not induce the diabetic coma she threatened it would and she survives to beta another day! ;) Much Gratitude to **Her Royal Goddess** (FF), for Brit-picking for me and offering culinary consultation. :) If Molly Weasley makes you cry, it is Totally Her Fault! :-D Enjoy friends. Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

"I know I had it a little while ago...this morning? Maybe it was yesterday?" Ron mumbled to himself as he sporadically searched the sitting room. One advantage for the returning eighth year students was having suites with two students to each one. It meant he had fewer people to worry about moving something and less space to continually lose his stuff in. His current missing object being his Weasley jumper. Not that he wouldn't get another new one come Christmas, but it did keep him warm in the drafty castle, and he was trying to get a jump on packing for the holiday.

The door to the sitting room opened and the only drawback Ron found with his new housing entered, bag over his shoulder and nose in a book. Dropping the bag beside the door, he continued into the sitting room, apparently too engrossed in what he was reading to acknowledge his roommate's presence.

Malfoy.

Ron was convinced it was a very poor joke when he arrived at his assigned rooms for start of term and found Malfoy making himself at home. He was mistaken, as he found out when he immediately went to McGonagall to complain and request a change. Thanks to his short temper and loud mouth, his long-standing dislike of Malfoy was well known. Add to that, he was a member of the Golden Trio who helped win the war, while Malfoy was a reformed Death Eater. It had been decided by the Board of Governors that students returning for their eighth year would not be divided into houses but rather fully integrated to represent a new outlook of unity and cooperation with the end of the war. Apparently he and Malfoy were to be the poster children of this new outlook and McGonagall expected him to set a good example for others. As much as he hated it, her guilt trip worked and he had marched back to his rooms determined to make the best of it.

That was over three months ago and after a rocky start they had settled into a sort of truce...or relatively peaceful acceptance and co-existence. While most of the time that meant ignoring each other; a shared bathroom and sitting room made that impossible to do all of the time and they ended up studying together as often as not. And at least once a week, they ended up putting away their books, swapping study for a heated game of wizard's chess, both young men equally surprised by the keen mind of their opponent. Harry was busy, both trying to finish his own schooling and attending one thing or another for the school or the Ministry as the great war hero and goodwill ambassador for magic, so he saw him less often these days. Hermione had taken the expedited NEWTs offered to students whose schooling was interrupted last year and was already off on her advanced studies. It was just as well, without the bond of fighting side-by-side, their individual differences soon got the better of their attempted relationship and they resolved to simply remain friends. So now he spent a lot more time with Malfoy as it happened, not that he would remotely say they were friends.

"Oi! Have you seen my jumper?"

Draco paused, his hand just reaching for the doorknob to his room; he had almost made it without having to acknowledge Ron's presence. Lowering the book, he firmly affixed his accustomed sneer on his face before turning to face Weasley. "Why are you asking me? What would I want with your ratty old jumper?"

Ron scowled slightly but replied calmly enough, "Well you do live here too, I just thought you might have noticed it." He paused before adding, "And I didn't say you had it, you know. I only asked if you had seen it."

Draco blinked twice as he considered, glancing around the room. "No. Sorry. Can't help you." He ducked into his room before Weasley could pester him further, quietly locking the door behind him before leaning against the aged wood with a sigh. This was getting ridiculous. He tossed the book on his dresser, no longer needing it to avoid anyone here. It had almost become a habit among the other students at school; he may be here, but he wasn't quite forgiven either, so he spent most of his time trying to go unnoticed. Blaise was one of few Slytherin friends who returned for this year, many of the others too ashamed...or worse. But Blaise had his own pursuits to occupy his time, having been roomed with Neville Longbottom and, once he had gotten a glimpse of his impressive equipment, had determined to see if he could manage to seduce the erstwhile Gryffindor, despite the fact he was dating Looney Lovegood. Term was almost over and as far as Draco knew he had not made any headway. Without the comforting shield of his friend, he just found it easier to keep to himself as much as possible. And now this _thing_ with Weasley was about to drive him out of his mind.

He walked around the end of his bed and along the side until he could lift one plump pillow to look briefly at the offensive lump that was Weasley's bloody jumper. Well...it _should_ have been offensive. He slapped his pillow back down, walking over to his large window and the seat where he had spent too many hours already mulling over this problem. He had disliked Weasley forever, but times change and they had certainly changed as people. He caught himself staring far too often at the way the ginger had filled out; turning out rather fit, especially after his adventures and fighting alongside Harry the past year. Draco was no fool, he had caught sight of Weasley a few times during the final battle and he had seen the strength and power his purported enemy wielded; almost as much as Harry and equally sexy, loathe as he was to admit it. Sadly, Draco could admit to his affinity for powerful wizards, but why did he have to be attracted to _Weasley_ now, of all people. If he thought a shot at pulling Potter was impossible, then Weasley was unthinkable. Their relationship hadn't improved that much, besides, Draco was pretty certain neither of them batted for his team, though he had heard some rumors about Harry since the war. He simply hadn't had time to corroborate them yet. Having to share the suite was only making the situation worse as time went on, too many long evenings studying together...one too many times meeting up as one or the other was getting in or out of the shower. Draco would firmly deny he listened for the water and timed his trips so he could get a better look at Weasley's physique. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he was no closer to a solution now than any other time he went over this.

Draco glanced back at his bed and the innocent looking pillow hiding his latest obsession. Standing to walk back to the bed, he lifted the pillow, this time taking the jumper out, holding it to his nose briefly, inhaling the scent he identified with Weasley himself...but there was something more than just the scent. He carried the jumper back to his window seat and sat with it spread over his legs; thick and warm lying there while he studied it, attempting to deduce the cause for him suddenly beginning to snatch this particular item. Draco had only done it a couple of times so far, it was always left lying around and he could easily take it for a day or two then slip it back behind a cushion on the sofa for Weasley to find as if he had just missed it before. But why?

The first time had been right after he got the official notice from the Ministry that he would not be allowed to see either of his parents for the holidays. His father was in Azkaban and his mother was on restricted house arrest in a Ministry safe house. Being the first year after the war, literally only months after, the Ministry was being rather strict in their approach. And Draco knew it wasn't just him, he had other friends who would not be seeing one or both parents either. With his godfather dead, there was no other family of significance to share the holidays with. His own home held nothing for him but cold, bleak, terrifying memories and he didn't need any help with his nightmares. Faced with spending the first holidays ever in his life without his home or his family, Draco fled to his room to give in to the weakness of tears. It was only a spur of the moment action, to take the jumper, it was just lying there on the back of the sofa and Weasley was out. He had snatched it and ran to his room, locking the door for privacy before he curled up in a ball on his bed with the jumper clutched blindly to his chest as he cried himself to sleep that night. He woke the next morning, bleary eyed and mortified by what he had done, smuggling the piece of wool back out to the sofa as soon as he knew his roommate was gone.

But it happened again. Draco realized he was doing it whenever he felt down or homesick. He had never been one to pine over things or to need crutches of any kind and why it had to be Weasley's jumper was a harder mystery to solve. At first he had thought it was just because of his newfound attraction, but it was more than that. When his loneliness had finally led him to pull the jumper on one night to sleep in, he began to think it had something to do with family as well, that certain scent to the wool that was more than his roommate alone. Weasley had a huge family and they always seemed content and loving despite having little, at least from Draco's point of view it was little. They always stood by each other, fought for each other, loved and supported each other even if they argued. It was so different from Draco's upbringing and given his situation right now, he was craving family...a connection to something more than himself. He knew Mrs. Weasley made these atrocious jumpers for all of her kids, even Harry, every single year, and they all wore them with a certain grudging respect for her, born of fondness and love, despite what they might actually think of them. Draco found he respected their commitment to their family even more and longed for something like that, he thought that that, more than anything, was why he had begun taking the jumper. Just a day or so here and there to give himself a little comfort before he returned it, leaving Weasley none the wiser. He sighed, smoothing his hands over the thick wool once more, he'd have to put it back tomorrow. Friday was end of term and everyone else would be heading home for the holidays. He would be staying here...alone.

It would have stayed his little secret, but fate had other plans.

{*}{*}{*}

Ron came out of his room grumbling once more, he knew he had his jumper last night and now he couldn't find it again. The train was leaving this afternoon and he still needed to finish his packing, notoriously last minute as usual. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden wave of stifling heat. Glancing up, he saw that the fireplace was practically roaring in the small sitting room. Noticing the back of Draco's blond head in one of the tall wing-back chairs near the fireplace, he ventured over to ask what was with the bonfire. He was so shocked by what he saw that he froze for a full minute, unable to speak. Draco was indeed sitting in the chair, curled up actually...wearing _his_ jumper. The blond's head leaned against one side of the chair, his arms wrapped loosely around his legs and his eyes were closed; cheeks and brow were flushed a deep pink, though Ron couldn't tell if it was from the fire or not. When he could finally bring himself to speak or move he tried to get to the bottom of this strange occurrence.

"Draco?"

There was no response. Ron sent a wave of magic to dampen the fire a bit as he felt his arse was going to melt off sooner rather than later. Then he knelt in front of Draco and tried again, reaching to jiggle the lean leg gently. "Draco, wake up. What are you doing wearing my jumper and trying to roast yourself alive?"

Draco moaned softly, he had the worst chills and his body ached all over. The last thing he wanted was to wake up, but someone was speaking and he mustn't be rude. He slowly blinked open his reddened, itchy eyes and saw Weasley kneeling in front of him. As tempting a sight as that was, he felt so bad his cock couldn't even twitch with interest. "W-what did you say?" he finally managed to reply, his mouth feeling as though it was full of cotton and stuck together.

Ron looked more closely at his roommate, noting the signs of illness. "I asked why you were wearing my jumper?" he repeated.

Draco's eyes tracked slowly down to his chest, sure enough he wore the thick red woolen jumper with the large white R emblazoned upon it...and Ron had seen him. He huffed lightly, wincing as it made his head hurt but managed to respond again. "It's warm. I was cold," he stated simply, smiling idiotically as if he had accomplished some tremendous feat.

"Warm?!" Ron looked at the dazed blond incredulously, "You are sitting in front of a massive fire and you wanted my jumper because it's warm?" Draco just nodded stupidly, wincing again. Ron knew he wasn't exactly best mates with Malfoy but something was up. He reached up to press the back of his hand against the flushed brow, Malfoy sighing and shivering at the coolness even though Ron's hand felt as though it had been scorched. "I think we should get you to bed and call Madame Pomfrey. You're not looking too good."

Draco snorted with a queer grin on his face. "Well you look good enough for both of us," he declared with a suggestive leer before continuing in a voice of mock affront. "And trying to take me to bed...is that a proposition Weasley?" He laughed out loud at his own joke, "Do you think I am that easy?" Draco continued to giggle, lost in the giddy amusement of his fevered mind.

Ron's eyes widened and he was at a loss for what to say. Draco obviously wasn't well, he never talked like that in front of...anyone. Eyeing Draco again, he drew his wand and quickly cast his patronus, sending a message to Madame Pomfrey. Once that was done, he reached to help Draco up. It was quickly apparent that he would have to help the Slytherin get to his bed as he swayed and nearly fell into the fire before Ron caught him. Wrapping an arm around the slim waist, he tried to get them moving in the right direction, which was easier said than done.

Draco sighed, he had one arm over Ron's shoulder and the ginger had a muscular arm wrapped securely around his waist. It was as close as Draco had ever been to the man and it felt really good. It didn't even occur to him that he was allowing himself to think of Weasley as Ron in his fevered mind, but he would be able to enjoy it more if the throbbing pain and dizziness in his head would go away. His legs and feet wouldn't cooperate either as he repeatedly tripped and stumbled while they made their way across the room. By the third time Ron had to keep him from hitting the floor, the Gryffindor lost his patience and simply pulled Draco up into his arms, grasping him behind the knees to carry him to the bedroom instead. You really couldn't blame Draco for taking advantage of the intimacy, wrapping both arms around Ron's neck and nuzzling close as strong arms held him against a well muscled chest.

Ron nearly lost his footing when he felt Draco nuzzling closer to him. Then his body decided to have an altogether different reaction to having the weight of a rather firm, _male_ body pressing against him. His breath hitched slightly and he took a step back though it made no difference since he still held Draco in his arms. With a deep breath he pushed forward, turning to maneuver Draco through his doorway and over to the bed. Thankfully the covers were still tossed back from earlier so Ron could put him down without fighting bedclothes. He got quite the surprise when he did.

He was so close...had thought about it for so long...to his overheated brain his next actions were perfectly reasonable. When Ron laid him on the bed, before he could work his arms free and straighten, Draco grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips. So it was that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, first kissed Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor hero.

Ron jerked in surprise, feeling himself respond instinctively to the soft, warm lips pressed against his. The low moan, from a most definitely male Draco, that vibrated against his mouth startled him enough to break the kiss and pull back in shock, just as the blond went limp in his arms. He lay Draco back onto his pillow and stood looking down at the pale man, one finger rubbing absently over his lips. He should be furious...right? He should have a bloody fit over this...wouldn't really do any good considering Draco appeared to be unconscious now. Maybe it was just the fever and the crazy git wouldn't even remember that he had done it when he was better. Ron finally shook his head and reached to remove Draco's shoes and socks. He had just finished when a sharp knock came at the door. He quickly tucked Draco's feet under the covers and went to let in Madame Pomfrey, accompanied by Professor McGonagall. _She probably came to make sure I didn't hex him or something equally dire to ruin our 'good example'._ Ron kept that thought to himself however as he welcomed the two witches in, "Right through there Madame Pomfrey, I just got him in the bed." The medi-witch disappeared through the bedroom door and they left her to her examination, Professor McGonagall summoning a house elf and ordering tea for all of them before settling herself in one of the chairs by the fire to await the verdict.

Over half an hour later, they were still waiting. They had run out of small talk long ago and now Ron was checking the time and running through a mental checklist of what he still had to do before heading home this evening. Madame Pomfrey finally appeared looking rather concerned, both Ron and the Headmistress rising to greet her news.

"It seems to be an acute case of Dolohov's Grippe. Not something we see here often, but he should be well enough in a day or two, once the fever passes."

McGonagall's lips pursed, concerned for the Malfoy boy's well being, but concern for her students at large took precedence. "Should we notify the parents? The Governors? Must we quarantine the school?"

Poppy waved her hand absently, "No, no, none of that shall be necessary. This seems to be bacterial in origin. I found a half eaten tin of Beluga caviar under a stasis charm on the table in his room, apparently a gift of some kind. It is clearly tainted and the source of the present illness, so unless he shared, the risk of transmission is minimal. He would need to be in close contact to spread the infection."

For once, Ron grasped that bit of information rather quickly. Thinking back over the past hour or so, he felt he had to ask. "What about me?"

Poppy looked him over and thought a moment. "If you were only helping him to bed, only in close contact for that brief period, then I should think your risk of infection is rather low."

Ron closed his eyes and rubbed his temple where a dull headache was beginning to form as he forced himself to speak, despite the heated flush of embarrassment spreading over his face. "What if he kissed me?" Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in surprise but Madame Pomfrey just looked thoughtful. Ron glanced at the headmistress and saw the questions in her expression. "I mean we aren't together like that...he never...we've never...I was putting him into bed and he just grabbed me and kissed me. Then he passed out, right before you both arrived. That's all, I swear!" McGonagall's face relaxed a bit while the medi-witch tutted to herself.

"I am inclined to say the risk is still small, if it was just as you say. However, for the sake of your family, I am going to ask you to remain at school for the next twenty-four hours for observation. The bacteria incubates rapidly so if you are going to come down with anything we will know by tomorrow. If not, then you will be free to return home for the holidays." Ron was annoyed with Malfoy yet again for inadvertently causing his holiday to be delayed, and justifiably frustrated that he couldn't at least yell at the git. Madame Pomfrey, however, continued undeterred, "It is just as well, Mister Weasley. I have another sick student who will require much of my time in the infirmary. If you wouldn't mind, I will require your assistance in keeping an eye on Mister Malfoy. He is sleeping for now. I have seen to his clothes and given him potions for the fever that should grant him several hours of sleep, but if you can just check in on him periodically. As you have already witnessed, chills and delirium will be normal with the fever, nausea and vomiting are a possibility but hopefully he will sleep for the most part and avoid those adverse effects. Call me if he wakes and needs more potions or seems worse in any way."

The succinct smile and nod from both witches as they headed for the door indicated that his agreement wasn't really required. He was expected to stay here and play nursemaid to Malfoy.

"Oh, and we'll alert the house elves to deliver your meals here for now as well, just to be safe." Madame Pomfrey called out from the doorway. Professor McGonagall adding, "And I shall make young Miss Weasley aware of the situation so she can let your mother know, though you are welcome to owl her if you wish."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." It was all he could say really. They left him alone in the sitting room considering how he was supposed to occupy his time alone while he played babysitter. First things first though, he needed to owl his Mum. He knew better than to let the news wait since she would worry no matter what. Once that was accomplished, he dutifully looked in on Malfoy. The blond was still flushed and feverish, though a bit cooler than earlier and he was sleeping soundly. Ron closed the door part way and went to wait for the elf with his lunch.

{*} {*} {*}

It had been a very long afternoon. He had eaten, checked over his packing again, half-heartedly read a book, flipped through old Quidditch magazines, watched out of the window as the students filed out to the carriages on their way home, then eaten again. He had checked in on his charge with little change and he was bored. He tried to get back into his book only to have two different messages arrive by owl, one from his Mum and one from Harry. He jotted off notes assuring them both that he was fine and should be joining the family tomorrow, finding that he had killed the better part of his evening once he was done. He got ready for bed but decided he would stay on the sofa in the sitting room...in case Draco needed something. He shook his head, almost laughing at himself. He must be getting soft as he got older if he was worried about Draco's wellbeing. Just the same he put out the lights, leaving the fire burning low and fell asleep on the sofa curled up with his pillow and blanket.

He was startled awake hours later by a loud moan, he was on his feet and through the door when he heard a panicked cry. Draco was thrashing in the bed, blond hair darkened with sweat and plastered to his forehead. Ron recognized a nightmare when he saw one, nearly everyone who had fought and survived the war had them to some degree and Draco perhaps had even more dark memories to torment his sleep than most others. The fever was also clearly raging again judging from the bright red flush across the sculpted cheeks. He hastily sent his patronus out to Madame Pomfrey once more then moved to help Draco.

"Draco? Come on mate, it's just a dream...you're alright. The war is over and you're safe here with me, okay? Come on…" He had been merely talking but the sound of his voice did not appear to be reaching the troubled young man. Uncertain but thinking of how his Mum always took care of him when he was ill, Ron went to the bathroom, returning with a small basin and a cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water and wringing it out a bit, he began to dab and smooth it across the feverish brow as he spoke again. "It's okay, Draco. I know you must feel like shite mate, but you'll be just fine once we can get this fever down. Don't you worry, Madame Pomfrey is on her way with a nice potion to help." He was feeling rather like an idiot but Draco had sighed at the touch of the tepid cloth and his thrashing had weakened before ceasing. Ron had just dipped the cloth in the water to cool it off again and was reaching back toward Draco when he was met by a pair of stormy grey eyes. He paused, pulling his hand back while Draco looked him over, his expression unreadable. Ron noticed as he tried to wet his parched lips and reached over to the bedside table for the cup of water waiting there. He helped Draco lift his head long enough to take a long drink before setting the cup aside and easing his head back to the pillow. Long, pale fingers reached up to touch his face, confusion clear as Draco spoke.

"Ron?"

The sound of his given name on Draco's lips did something strange to his insides, so disconcerting that he couldn't answer for a moment. He had just managed to stutter out 'Yeah', when Madame Pomfrey appeared. She didn't bother shooing Ron out this time, merely looking Draco over and dosing him with two potions before preparing to depart. She pointed to the tray that held some broth, bread, tea and juice left under stasis from dinner.

"While he's awake, see if you can get some of that broth into him. He will need the fluids. I must get back to my other patient. Thank you for your help Mister Weasley." Then she was gone, leaving Ron and Draco glancing at each other in silence.

"Let me just...get rid of this then." He was already on his feet, putting the basin away, and pausing to splash some water on his face. Glancing up into the mirror, he shook his head again, "You realize you are _helping_ Malfoy? Malfoy! What is wrong with you?!" His reflection provided no answer and he returned to help Draco with the broth. Something felt different between them, that was all he knew. It took a minute to help Draco sit up against the pillows and headboard before he could hand him a mug with the warm broth. Ron watched as shaky hands gripped the mug and reached for the spoon but the potions hadn't had time to work to their fullest and the chills made it impossible for Draco to feed himself without liquid going everywhere. Ron quickly took the mug away and sat on the side of the bed to spoon broth into the Slytherin he had considered an enemy nearly all of his life.

For his part, Draco had not spoken again but he kept staring at Ron, following his movements like a hawk. His face registered puzzlement, concentration, thought, and acceptance, as if he too could not make sense of the apparition of Ron Weasley taking care of him. Nevertheless, by the time he had finished the broth with some bread dropped in for texture and a glass of juice, the potions had kicked in and he was feeling drowsy. When he saw Ron moving to stand, he placed his hand over one freckled wrist. "Stay."

Ron just looked at him. "I don't think…"

"Please?" Draco scooted back down under his covers, pulling them snuggly over his shoulder with one hand but not releasing his weak grip on the ginger's wrist. "Stay." He was drifting and Ron still hesitated, planning to simply slip out when Draco was under again. "I don't want to be alone. So tired of being alone." Those grey eyes had slipped closed again though Draco still muttered softly, "You can stay...sleep. I won't mind...hate being alone…always...alone…"

Ron waited another minute just to be sure before he eased Draco's hand from his wrist and rose to put away the dishes. He didn't think it was wise to stay but those last words haunted him somehow. Alone. He never truly felt alone, he had a huge family and lots of friends. He leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the sleeping man in the bed. He truly hadn't given much thought to Malfoy's situation since they returned to school, but now he realized just how lonely he must be in a school full of students who still didn't trust him. Left only with one of his oldest enemies to take care of him when he was sick and vulnerable instead of his own mother or other loved one. Suddenly his behavior towards Malfoy was beginning to bother him...a lot. "Bollocks!" He cursed under his breath as he marched out to the sitting room and snatched up his blanket and pillow, returning to climb carefully onto the other side of the bed. He would just lay on top of the covers. That would placate Malfoy and then he would be right here if he needed anything else. He thought the awkwardness of the situation would keep him from resting well but he was soon sleeping soundly, Malfoy's warm scent filling his nose.

{*} {*} {*}

Ron woke up with a blond head laying on his shoulder, a pale hand resting on his chest and his own arm tucked around the slim body. Worst of all, he was sporting a rather pronounced morning erection. He honestly would have jumped up but he didn't want to wake Draco and alert him to the situation. Taking a few slow deep breathes he focused, finally realizing that there was a thin sheen of perspiration on Draco's skin and his temperature felt...normal. It looked like the fever had broken and Ron himself still felt fine. Slowly he began to shift and scoot, moving gradually until he could ease Draco's head onto his own pillow and slip from the bed, taking his pillow and blanket with him. He had noticed his jumper, still lying over the back of a chair, and thought about taking it with him. But another glance at the sleeping young man convinced him to leave it, after all he knew where it would be. He left the room quietly and headed for a hot shower before breakfast.

He emerged from dressing to find Madame Pomfrey checking in on Draco. She examined him once she was finished with Draco and gave him the all clear to leave for home after lunch...just to be safe. He thanked her and showed her out before knocking and sticking his head in to check on Draco. He looked much better, sitting up in bed working on a full breakfast tray with a good appetite, though he put his utensils down when he saw Ron at the door.

"You can come in, apparently I have to thank you." It was an attempt at his usual haughty sneer but it had no bite to it. Whether he liked it or not, Weasley had already seen him at his weakest and not taken advantage in any way. Instead, the boy he had always called a weasel...helped him and hadn't yet teased him.

Ron hesitated at the odd tone but soon came to stand at the foot of the bed, shrugging sheepishly. "Not really. I didn't do much...honestly."

Draco huffed softly, "You know I thought I was out of my mind...dreaming that you of all people were taking care of _me_. But Madame Pomfrey assures me she was occupied in the infirmary and except for two visits, the remainder of my care was in fact carried out by you." Ron rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, unsure of what to say, but Draco carried on. "Thank you...Ron. I know it must have been hard to delay your trip home and have to take care of a sick student you aren't even friends with. While you may find it hard to believe, I do appreciate it." Draco picked up his utensils about to resume eating when another thought struck him, "Why did you have to stay exactly?"

"You're welcome," Ron coughed then made some hasty excuse about getting breakfast, escaping from the room and that line of questioning. At least Madame Pomfrey hadn't mentioned it to Draco, hopefully that memory was lost with the fever. Ron paused before calling for a house elf, his fingers brushing lightly over his lips once more. Why did the thought of Draco not remembering the kiss cause him to feel...regret?

He avoided Draco after that, then he felt guilty for avoiding him and chastised himself for being silly. When the blond made his way to the bathroom for a shower, Ron made sure to at least offer a cautious, 'Alright there?' to his suite-mate, and he absolutely did not check out his arse. Draco looked at him oddly for a minute, but nodded his head.

"Yeah. Think I'll be fine in a bit, just need to freshen up." He disappeared into the lavatory and emerged later, clean and dressed in fresh pajamas. He had nowhere to go and for some reason, knowing Ron had been there for him, let him relax a bit more around the Gryffindor. He had thought to sit up for a bit but the shower had taken all of his energy so he soon returned to his bed again for more rest. Awaking briefly when Ron stuck his head in to say good-bye.

"I'll be off then...just wanted to wish you happy holidays before I go."

It was Draco's turn to feel awkward, clearing his throat gruffly to reply. "Thanks. Happy holidays to you as well. Enjoy your visit home and...uhm...pay my compliments to your family." It was strange to wish well to any Weasley, but he felt he should make the effort after Ron's kindness.

Ron's eyes widened comically, "Eh...you sure you're feeling alright? I think that fever might have done a number on your head!"

Draco wanted to throw a pillow at the arse but didn't have the energy. He humphed loudly instead, "I am perfectly fine you ruddy git. For those of us less cultured, I was being polite." He tried to glare but felt certain he failed to be suitably menacing. This was reinforced by Ron's chuckle.

"Oh, _that's_ what that was! Good to know. I knew it was something strange and unfamiliar." He actually winked when Draco's mouth fell open in shock, only to curve into a small smile as he realized Ron was teasing.

"So you seeing your family?"

Ron kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. _Way to go Weasley! Bloody bull in a china shop always screwing things up!_ He already knew the answer, everyone knew the circumstances of Draco's family following the war and the trials. He desperately tried to backtrack, but the smile that briefly lit up Draco's face was already gone.

"No. I'll be staying here for the holidays."

Ron really did want to kick himself for putting that look on Draco's face but all he could do was apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He was cut off by the cold sneer he was more accustomed to.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. If we're through with the courtesies, I'd like to get some more sleep. I am still recuperating."

Ron knew better but didn't pursue it any further. "Right. Yeah. See you then." There was no answer from the bed, so he closed the door softly behind him, gathered his bag and headed for home.

{*} {*} {*}

It was so good to be home, to see his family and actually have time to spend with Harry. The "Savior" had flatly refused to attend any Ministry functions during the holidays, needing the private time with his substitute family and his friends. Ron had indulged in all of his favorite dishes since his Mum went overboard, taking care of him as if he had actually been sick. But strangely, every bit of home cooked food, every affectionate hug and all the warmth and laughter of being at home made him think of Draco.

He was still bothered by the lonely confession made during his illness, bothered that Draco had absolutely nowhere and no one to go to. He couldn't stop imagining the haughty blond alone for Christmas...and New Years, while he was here surrounded with people who loved him. Nevermind he was troubled with _other_ thoughts. His brain would choose random moments to remind him of the kiss, or what he had felt having Draco in his arms, even the sound of his name on Draco's lips, and he honestly couldn't decide what to do about it. He had never pursued blokes before, not that there wasn't some interest periodically, his fanatical obsession with Viktor Krum included more than a few wanks over his fan magazines. Despite his history with Lavender and Hermione, he hadn't found anyone suitably interesting since the war ended and now this. He was finding his thoughts drawn more and more to the aristocratic blond. Draco had always been attractive, but he had grown into his maturity well and now was downright gorgeous. Ron had no idea what he could be thinking even considering making a move on Draco; still, he couldn't stop wondering what it might be like to go further...to explore. Draco had kissed him, so obviously he was open to it. It was frustrating and causing him to be distracted, constantly loosing track of conversations around him or his turn at some game. Ron couldn't even imagine what his family or friends might say if he pursued this, so he kept the ongoing debate to himself.

Or so he thought.

Harry flopped heavily on the bed, startling Ron and jarring him from his thoughts. "You know, I am still your best friend. Sooner or later you need to talk to me about what has had you so completely distracted for the past two days. If I didn't know any better, I would think you are mooning over someone."

Ron must have looked guilty because Harry sat upright with a look of glee on his face. "Oh man! That's it isn't it? Someone finally caught your eye and I've been so busy I've missed it. So who is it? Someone at school?" When Ron remained quiet, he gave him a jab to the shoulder but spoke more seriously, "Spill mate. What is troubling you so much about this person? Is something wrong with them?"

He was rubbing his neck again, trying to decide how to talk to Harry about this...what to say. "Uhm, no...nothing is wrong with them per se, though some people...well a lot of people might think they are a bad choice. And we're not together, haven't even dated...it's a completely new interest. There was a kiss, that's all, and I can't decide what to do about it." Harry studied him carefully but made no comment for the moment, then something struck Ron. "Why did you say person and them instead of her?" Harry looked surprised but answered.

"I didn't realize I had. I suppose it has gotten to be a habit not to make the distinction when you can never be sure who someone is with. I mean, Ginny and I are good with each other now, but she was a little shaken when I said I wanted to date guys." Ron had heard, had known, but it wasn't something they had talked about so he just nodded. "It hasn't been a big deal for me, though I imagine it is for some people. And it's been hard to date seriously given all of the madness since the war, just a few dates or one night stands really. But what I want to know is why that is the question you chose to ask me? Does this person happen to be a guy?"

Ron scrubbed his hands over his face, dropping them to his lap as he nodded and answered his best friend. "It's Malfoy." Harry let out a whistle and a low chuckle. "While I was taking care of him...I mean he was out of his mind with fever, yeah? But...he kissed me." Harry's eyebrows shot up. "He kissed me and I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

Harry couldn't help the chuckle as he spoke, "Well, you certainly don't set your sights low, do you? Malfoy? I can see it though, I'd shag him in a heartbeat." Ron's head jerked up, surprise etched on his features before he narrowed his eyes and replied sharply.

"Oi! I called him first. Go get your own guy."

Harry just laughed and winked at him, "No worries mate. I really don't go for blonds, Charlie is much more my type." He laughed out loud when Ron's mouth fell open. "All I can say is you must love a challenge." He studied his friend again before asking, "Do you want something to happen? You want to kiss him again? Can you see having something more?"

Ron just shook his head, "I don't know. That's what has had me so distracted. And to make it worse, I can't tell if I am interested in Malfoy himself or I just feel sorry for him being all alone. I mean he is spending the holidays alone at school with nothing and no one to give him cheer and it is bothering me."

Harry smiled but his tone was serious, "That certainly is an about face for you. Might be hard for others to believe you are genuinely interested as well." Ron nodded in agreement and Harry looked thoughtful. "So why don't we do something about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do something about him being alone for the holidays. Invite him here. Then you can see if there is more to it than feeling sorry for him."

Ron thought about it, the idea was not without merit, but there was his family to consider. "I don't know how everyone would feel about that, Harry. I don't want to invite Draco here only to have him feel unwelcome."

Harry looked thoughtful, then smiled. "You know, I think I know your family pretty well by now. The war is over and new beginnings are being made everywhere. I bet if we all sit down and discuss it, they just might be willing to give Draco a chance. Especially as he is orphaned in a sense."

Ron was still worried but willing for anything to help break the stalemate of his circling thoughts. He finally returned Harry's smile with a nod. "Yeah, alright. Let's go talk to everyone."

{*} {*} {*}

Draco blinked awake, then groaned. It was Christmas. He had gone to bed early, taking a sleeping draught and hoping he might actually sleep through the holiday. No such luck apparently. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, then lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what he could possibly do to get through today. He seriously considered just getting another potion but finally resolved to get up and face the reality, his situation would get no better for avoiding it. He threw back the covers and froze. On his small table sat a large ornate covered silver tray, the shimmer of a stasis charm visible against the shiny metal. There was a small card propped in front of the tray. Draco slid on his slippers and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around himself and tying it securely as he walked over to examine the card.

 _Wishing Master Malfoy a Happy Christmas._

That was all it said, the script not one he was familiar with. Cautiously but with an unexpected sense of anticipation, Draco lifted the domed lid. What he found made him smile and pull his chair forward as he took a seat. Before him lay the breakfast he had been served in bed every Christmas for as long as he could remember; the plate piled high with buttery pancakes, juicy sausages, and fluffy scrambled eggs with dill and cheese. Warm syrup, hot coffee, and fruit sat beside the plate. Draco had no idea how his mother managed to arrange this but it had to be her, only she would know, obviously the house elves received instructions to prepare and deliver his meal. But as he unfolded his napkin and tucked in, he was grateful for this small bit of Christmas tradition, the first bite of pancake practically melting in his mouth immediately making him feel less isolated.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so terrible after all.

Without witnesses to chastise him on propriety or his figure, Draco ate every last bite of his Christmas breakfast. Sitting back as he downed the last of the juice and poured the last cup of coffee, he sighed in contentment. He would get a shower eventually, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the glow of being remembered. Once the coffee was gone and his hearty meal comfortably settled in his stomach, he didn't have any excuse to delay in facing the day. Gathering his things he headed to the lav only to be halted by another surprise.

There on the study table, stood a small Christmas tree. Standing around four feet tall, it twinkled and glowed merrily filling the room with its fresh clean scent. It wasn't the tree that startled him so much even, it was the fact that there were gifts under the tree. Out of habit he glanced around the empty sitting room, surely the gifts weren't for him. He could not imagine that his mother, resourceful as she was, could have managed this. He walked over to the table to check the tags only to be shocked again to see his name on every one. When he saw who some of them were from, he had to sit down, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Debating the matter got him nowhere, so after several long minutes of contemplation he reached for a gift and pulled it into his lap.

It was from Harry Potter and he couldn't stop shaking his head as he carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a pair of rather nice Quidditch gloves, the leather supple yet strong and the fit was perfect. Draco fingered the gloves for the longest time trying to fathom why Potter would have done this before he moved on to another gift. It was from Blaise, but he already had the gift tucked into his trunk to await today since he received it a few days prior. He had figured to save it so he would at least have one to open on Christmas. The odd thing was how it got out of his trunk and under the tree here. He unwrapped a new pair of finely crafted Italian leather shoes, lovely but typical of the types of things he and Blaise normally exchanged.

His enthusiasm growing, he decided to open the largest package next, finding a rare plant known for its toxins and often used in certain potions. It was from Neville Longbottom and he didn't think he could be more surprised. The plant was thriving, well potted and ready for cultivation. One plant, properly cared for could be used for a lifetime of potions making and research. Sitting the plant carefully to the side, he reached quickly for another package. The oddly shaped and strangely wrapped gift was from Looney Lovegood and he opened it with trepidation, pulling out...he didn't know what. The label included said it was a Himalayan Salt Lamp. There was an pamphlet to explain the use and supposed benefits of said lamp as well. He shook his head but had to smile a bit as it was something he would expect from the eccentric girl who was a veritable stranger to him.

All that remained now was one package and a card addressed to him. He opted to save the card for last and opened the package. It was a magical potions almanac that automatically updated with any new research posted anywhere in the world. It was an amazing gift, perfect for him as he planned to follow in his godfather's footsteps and specialize in potions. He checked the label again, stunned anew to find it was from Granger. This Christmas was getting more and more confusing, though interesting and delightful as well. He reached for the card, looking over his gifts as he opened what proved to be a folded note, or rather two notes on thick parchment. When he began to read he nearly dropped the parchments from shock.

 _Dear Mister Malfoy,_

 _We would like to extend the hospitality of our home_

 _to you today and invite you to join us for Christmas dinner._

 _Dress is whatever you are comfortable in and you are not_

 _required to bring anything beyond yourself._

 _It is time to let bygones be bygones and make a fresh start for_

 _the future. You will be most welcome should you choose to come._

 _Dinner's at six, but you may come earlier to visit with your_

 _classmates as you desire. Please owl your reply and Ron will return_

 _to pick you up and bring you here._

 _Sincerely, Molly and Arthur Weasley_

 _The Burrow_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole_

His hands fell to his lap. He could not believe what he had just read, the people his father had always insisted were beneath him, beneath his notice or acknowledgement even...these people were offering to include him in their holiday meal. He couldn't possibly accept. He eyed the parchment front and back, grabbed his wand and scanned it for charms or hexes only to find average parchment and ink. Surely it was some trick meant to embarrass and humiliate him. Finally remembering the second note, he picked it up. Finding a shorter missive in an untidy scrawl he was familiar with he read.

 _Draco,_

 _I promise this is not a trick. My parents are inviting_

 _you to dinner and I would like for you to come as well._

 _Harry is here, as well as Hermione, so you will have others_

 _to talk to besides me and my siblings. I hope you will_

 _agree to come. I promise you will be welcome and the_

 _evening free from any previous animosity._

 _Ron_

His head was reeling. It was his nature to be suspicious and he could hardly believe any of it, the gifts or the invitation. Deciding he needed time to think on it, he returned to his initial goal of a hot shower. Forty-five minutes later he emerged clean and dressed and still uncertain of his decision. He finally went to his own desk, pulled out parchment, quill, and ink to pen his reply. If nothing else, he would not spend the day cooped up in the castle. Soon the note was attached to an owl, winging its way to the Weasley's. There was no going back now. He settled down with his new potions almanac to occupy the day until Ron arrived.

{*} {*} {*}

When Ron appeared, he frankly looked a little nervous, but he smiled broadly when he saw the tree and gifts. Draco stopped on his way to grabbing his coat and hat, raising an eyebrow at the curious smile.

"You don't happen to know anything about that...do you?" He tilted his head towards the tree as he asked, just to be clear. Ron's smile only grew wider.

"I might...I might. Did you...uhm...have a good Christmas morning?"

Weasley actually looked anxious, waiting for his response. "Yeah. It was quite a surprise but I...I really did enjoy myself. I'm still not sure why your friends would do something like that for me, though."

 _Because they are doing it for me as well,_ thought Ron to himself. For Malfoy, he simply shrugged, motioning toward the door. "Shall we go? Lots of fun to be had."

Draco snorted softly, "Sure." At the last minute he went to the table and grabbed the gloves Harry had gotten him. He was positive he had heard Weasley mention Quidditch games with his siblings during the holidays before; at least he would be prepared.

They made their way out to the gates and through the wards so they could apparate to the Burrow. Ron held out his arm, his voice slightly higher than usual when he spoke, "Best hold on tight, we'll be there in a flash." Draco moved closer until his chest was pressed against Weasley's side and wrapped his hands around the muscular bicep, certain there was a faint blush on his cheeks. He liked to think he heard a catch in Weasley's breath as well before they apparated away.

{*} {*} {*}

Draco wasn't able to quell his own nerves as they walked towards the Weasley family home, but he was quickly put at ease. Harry and what appeared to be all the Weasley siblings save Ron were indeed bundled up and playing a raucous game of Quidditch above the yard and around the house. Harry spotted them as they approached and flew lower to have a word.

"Hello! Good of you to join us. Go make your greetings then get your arse out here on a broom." Harry laughed, a billowing puff of white spilling into the cold air at Draco's startled but pleased expression. "Go on, we'll figure out where to put you while you're gone." Then he was off, flying back into the midst of the fray.

Draco followed Ron's lead, going inside to greet his host and hostess as was proper. Mister Weasley rose from his lounging by the fire, mug of tea in hand, to greet them.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Draco, if you'll pardon an older man referring to you young people as Mister and Miss is tantamount to admitting my age." He chuckled warmly as he shook Draco's hand, "We are glad you could join us on such short notice."

"Of course sir, thank you for having me." Draco was still shaking his hand when Mrs. Weasley appeared in the kitchen doorway wiping her hands on her apron.

"I thought I heard new voices in here." She bustled over with both hands outstretched and Draco thought she might actually hug him. He wasn't even sure what would be proper form for dealing with hugs from your roommates Mum who you barely know. Was there even proper form for it? His concern was unfounded, however, when she simply took his hand in both of hers, shaking it firmly with a smile on her face.

"So good to have you, Draco. Thank you for coming. Please don't stand on ceremony with us and feel free to make yourself at home." Draco simply blinked at the effusive greeting before he could manage a reply.

"You are most gracious, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for inviting me."

Molly just beamed and gave him a little pat on the shoulder, "Well, you run along and have some fun with the others. Be sure to work up a hearty appetite, we'll have plenty." With that she was scurrying back into the kitchen to check on something, leaving Draco to Ron's care again.

They didn't waste any time, heading right back outside to join the game. Draco accepted the older broom without a word of complaint, donning his new gloves before he darted off after Ron. He had never had siblings to play with and it proved to be a much more entertaining way to play Quidditch. He wasn't about to play beater when Ron had a couple of burly brothers to do the job but they all took turns as seeker, chaser, and keeper. He wasn't even sure how long they had played or who won by the time Mrs. Weasley called them all in to wash up for dinner. He had certainly forgotten about being lonely. He followed Ron and Harry as the brood spread throughout the house to various loos to wash off the grime from outside before they dined.

Everyone was trickling into the narrow dining area with the magically extended table loaded down with a veritable feast. But Ron stopped him before they went through the door. When Draco turned, Ron was blushing, holding out a rather lumpy looking package tied with a bow.

"I, uh...my gift wasn't ready so I couldn't send it to the castle for this morning. I'd like you to have it now." When Draco just stood there looking at him, he sort of pushed the bundle into his hands and waited.

Draco looked at the tag with his name in Ron's messy scrawl and began to open the soft bundle. He was speechless when he pulled apart the paper and found a Weasley jumper...for him. Just like all the others he had seen, except this one was a deep green with a large white D on the front, the letter itself shot through with silver threads that made it shimmer in the light just a bit. It was every bit as gaudy as the one he routinely borrowed from Ron. It was just as thick and warm...but this one was his. There was a suspicious prickle in his eyes when his gaze darted back up to Ron's face. "I...I don't...you shouldn't...thank you," he finally managed to breath out in a soft voice.

Ron looked relieved with that response, speaking quickly, "Well I didn't, so much as Mum. I asked her if she could do it in time for Christmas and she said yes." He smiled and gave Draco a wink, "I figured it would help me...uhm, keep track of my jumper better if I gave you your own." Draco blushed hotly and tried to glare at Ron but the hearty laughter took the sting out of the teasing and he smiled in return.

"I don't know, maybe I just like yours better." He raised one eyebrow and gave Ron a wink in reply, stopping his laughter. Ron had just opened his mouth to reply when Mrs. Weasley came bustling by.

"Oh, there you two are! Come on, everyone is waiting. Oh, he has given you your gift! Do you like it dear? Will it fit do you think? Best just try it on for me, then if it needs adjusting I can do it before you leave. Come along. No need to be shy around me, or Ron for that matter, he's already been your nursemaid so he's seen enough."

Draco's mouth merely opened and closed like a fish out of water. He couldn't even get a word in to answer her questions. Next thing he knew, he was being chivvied out of his own jumper and into his new gift. He heard Ron's soft snicker beside him and neatly kicked him in the shin, which didn't appear to stop his amusement. The jumper fit perfectly; except for the difference in his color and Harry's, and obviously their hair colors, Draco practically blended in with the rest of the family now. He wasn't even allowed to slip off his new attire as Mrs. Weasley ushered them in to dinner. He endured the good natured ribbing from everyone and fought the unusual urge to stick his tongue out at the Weasley siblings, soon finding himself seated across from Harry and next to Ron on one side and Mrs. Weasley at one end of the long table on his other side.

A brief word of gratitude and the controlled chaos of dinner at the Weasley's began. Draco was waiting patiently for items to make their way down the table when Mrs. Weasley quietly swapped his empty plate for one already loaded with warm food for him. She made no comment and turned her attention to something else as Draco looked at the offering. Heaped on his plate was a hearty helping of Toad in the Hole with mash potatoes and onion gravy alongside. Suddenly there was a lump in his throat and he again fought that suspicious prickle in his eyes ruthlessly.

He was never allowed to dine on 'common food' as his father called it, always being served only the finest gourmet meals suitable for a pureblood palate. Draco had Toad in the Hole for the first time when he went to Hogwarts, and loved it. So much so, that he would sneak to the kitchens and ask the house elves to make it for him. Of course his mother found out and rather than chastise him, she surprised him with a plate very much like this for his Christmas dinner. His father sniffed disdainfully at it, but his mother had smiled and told him to eat up and enjoy. It became their special Christmas tradition. He didn't know how Mrs. Weasley could have found out but, as painful as the reminder of all that had changed was, it was also extremely comforting to have this connection to his mother on Christmas.

Molly was perfectly aware of his hesitation and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You just eat whatever you want dear. Take your time and enjoy yourself." A warm hand patted his wrist and that seemed to bring him back to the present. He nodded to his hostess with a grateful smile and picked up his fork, soon relishing his special meal along with whatever else caught his interest as platters and bowls moved around and across the table. Everyone ate until they were stuffed, then got up to stretch their legs while dessert and coffee were set out.

Draco was comfortably full and stayed back as the other began to help themselves to trifle and treacle tart. He liked both well enough, but settled for a nice cup of coffee and a comfy chair for now. He was sipping on his beverage of choice when Mrs. Weasley appeared with a saucer full of Sticky Toffee Pudding covered in a healthy dollop of custard. It was his absolute favorite holiday dessert and he sat up straighter in his chair to take the saucer from her.

"Had to make sure you got the first helping, but I'll make sure there are some seconds left for you too." She winked merrily at him and smiled as she returned to the kitchen.

Draco smiled too, digging into his pudding and humming with delight at the familiar flavor. He glanced around the room, full of people he had hardly known well, but who had made him welcome in their home despite their past. He could have been angry he supposed, feeling people felt sorry for him, but he felt none of that with the Weasleys. He was grateful to have been invited, to have been made to feel at home despite it being nothing like his own home or family. He knew somehow this was all thanks to Ron; he studied his roommate across the room talking with Charlie, if he remembered correctly. He was wondering just what he could do to repay him when Harry plopped down in the chair beside him. He too watched Ron for a minute...or was it Charlie he was eyeing, Draco had noticed the closeness between the two all evening.

"You know, I have never seen him put this much effort into something nice for anyone else before." Draco looked at Harry in confusion. His mind questioned 'What?' but "Who?"came out of his mouth.

Harry chuckled and nodded across the room. "Ron. He never even went to this much trouble for Hermione and they dated. I would think the effort he went to to make sure you had a happy Christmas says something about the man he is...and what he may be feeling." Harry said nothing more and kept looking across the room.

Draco studied Harry's profile and considered what he said. Was he trying to imply that Ron might have some feelings for him? He shook his head, that still had to be impossible but he only answered Harry with, "Perhaps." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke up again, "So...you and Charlie?"

Harry turned to meet his gaze, his expression serious but filled with affection. "Yeah, it's taken awhile but we've decided to give a real relationship a go. It's a big step for us but I think we are ready."

"I'm happy for you, Harry. I hope it works out and that you guys will be happy together for a long time to come."

Harry tilted his head, studying Draco once more. "You know it can happen for you too...maybe sooner than you think."

Draco let out a bitter laugh, "I doubt that, Harry. I'm still a Malfoy...a former Death Eater in the eyes of the wizarding world." He stood, needing to go speak to Hermione before she left to thank her for his gift but Harry stopped him.

"Draco, you've been a Malfoy and a former Death Eater all day, and it didn't make any difference to any of the people who made you welcome here today. Just...keep an open mind okay? Give people a chance."

Draco nodded once then moved off without another word. Harry could only hope he had helped things along for his friends, at least a little.

{*} {*} {*}

Draco had walked out with Hermione when she left, taken aback by the sudden silence after the afternoon and evening surrounded by people and noise. He enjoyed the brief respite and fresh air as he circled around the house to enter by the kitchen door; hoping to catch Mrs. Weasley alone for a moment and he was in luck. She was putting away the last of the food and supervising the cleaning spells hard at work on the mountain of dishes, when he stepped inside. Though now that he was here, he searched for the right thing to say. The matriarch spotted him hovering in the doorway, however, and greeted him warmly.

"Hello dear! Was there something else you wanted? Still plenty here, I could fix it right up…"

Draco's quiet voice interrupted her, "Oh, no thank you ma'am. I am quite full. I only wanted to speak to you...to say…" His brows drew together as he tried to get it out. "Thank you. For the meal...my plate. I don't know how you knew about it...but it was very nice of you to go to the trouble for me. I honestly don't deserve your generosity after everything my family has put you through." His emotions were at last beginning to get the better of him when he considered the overwhelming kindness that had been bestowed on him by these people. "B-but I truly, truly appreciate all you've done." He felt the tears pooling in his eyes and hastened to leave before his weakness was apparent to everyone. "That is all. I just wanted you to know. Thank you, again." He quickly turned back towards the door to escape outside, only to be stopped by a soft but firm hand on his arm.

"You're more than welcome, Draco. And you're wrong." He faced her once again, uncertain of her meaning. "You do deserve kindness, compassion, love. You deserve it as much as any other person in the world. You were a child growing up in a difficult situation, facing a war that threatened everything and everyone you held dear and you coped with it the best you could. Only a monster would hold that past against you now...and me nor my family are monsters." She smiled warmly at his confused expression and continued. "As for knowing things, Ron may be my youngest boy but he is rather clever and resourceful when he wants to get something done. And because he wanted this...today to be special for you, he found a way for us to at least talk to your mother. She told us the special traditions you always shared at home and your favorite foods, so we could do all of this for you. I think, despite our history, she was grateful that someone would do this for you when she couldn't. She wanted more than anything for you to know you weren't forgotten, and that you were loved. And I promised to pass something else along for her."

Silent tears rolled down Draco's pale cheeks and he couldn't even speak to ask what, but it didn't matter as Mrs. Weasley pulled him firmly into a hug. She held him close and reached up to stroke his hair just as his mother would do. She wasn't tall and slim like his mother but she was soft, warm, and loving and Draco understood it was meant to be a hug from his mother for him. He gave in then, sliding his arms around this woman, lowering his head to her shoulder and letting the tears go. And she just let him, still stroking his hair, shushing him like a child and humming quietly until he managed to calm himself. When he finally raised his head, he found he actually felt better, the heavy weight of being alone felt as though it lifted from his shoulders and he felt lighter, though he must look dreadful. "Thank you." It was all he needed to say.

"There you go now, all better?" Draco nodded as she steered him towards the sink. "Well you're most welcome. Now come here and splash some cold water on your face, then go out back for a bit of cool air before you see everyone again, alright? That should fix you up, right as rain." Then she left him to it with a final squeeze to his shoulder before she returned to her tidying up.

Draco smiled to himself; she was nothing like his own mother but she was a mother. She was giving him a chance to keep his little meltdown private. He ducked down, cupping his hands in the cold water and splashing some over his face and neck before patting dry with a nearby tea towel. Then with a parting nod, he stepped back outside into the cool air. A light snow had begun to fall again, a bright moon breaking through the clouds periodically to light the way as he strolled through the yard enjoying the crisp air for a few minutes. The cold got to him quickly despite his new jumper, but he wasn't quite ready to face being around people again. The door to the shed was ajar, so he ducked inside where it was warmer to have a few moments to think over everything that had happened today. That's where Ron found him.

Molly had watched Draco through the window and when she saw him disappear into the shed, she called Ron. Suggesting he take Draco his coat, she sent him out the back door with a smile on her face. She knew well enough that there was more to her son's efforts than feeling sorry for his roommate. Now the boys just needed to figure that out.

"Oi! You trying to freeze yourself to death out here?" Draco jumped when Ron stepped into the shed, huffing softly when he made out the outline of a coat in the moonlight coming through the small windows. Slipping into the thick coat as he replied, "No. Trying to avoid it actually. Just needed a minute alone...not used to so many people usually." Ron assumed he meant holidays at home and merely nodded. "I suppose I really should thank you for all of this. According to your mother it was all your idea." He paused, composing the words he wanted to say while Ron shifted nervously and scuffed his feet across the floor. "It has been far more than I ever could have expected...or even asked for you to do for me, Ron. I truly appreciate it. I have had a very nice day with your family, instead of moping about the suite alone. Thank you."

Ron was certain he was blushing, but at least Draco couldn't see it in the darkened shed. "Well, I didn't want you to have to be alone. It just didn't seem right. Besides, I had purely selfish reasons too." Draco snorted softly.

"Oh? And just what were those reasons? What would drive you to go out of your way for a roommate you aren't even particularly fond of?" He couldn't quite suppress the hint of bitterness at this thought, though he tried not to be obvious.

Ron heard it anyway. Knowing he had to do this sooner or later, he huffed out a deep breath and began. "Well, you see...that might have always been the case before. But...after I took care of you...I started to feel...differently about you."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "You mean you started to feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity, Weasley!"

Ron took a step closer, placing one hand on Draco's arm. "No! I felt sorry you were alone but I felt something else and couldn't decide _what_ I was really feeling. Today helped me figure that part out."

Draco was speechless, trying to judge the expression on Ron's face before he managed a response, his voice coming out soft and uncertain. "And what did you figure out exactly?"

Ron took another deep breath, steeling his nerves as he took the last step into Draco's personal space, leaning forward cautiously, giving Draco time to pull away. Just before their lips met he muttered, "Please don't hex me." Then he brushed his lips across Draco's, just a touch at first, when he wasn't shoved away he settled, pressing his mouth firmly against those soft lips he had been remembering since that night at the castle.

Draco was too shocked to do anything at first, surely this wasn't actually happening. Maybe he was still sick and this whole day was some fevered dream when really he was back at the castle in his bed. But the scent was so familiar, the contact both visceral and welcome after all his secret longings, it had to be real. Draco breathed a sigh against Ron's lips and let himself respond, their lips moving carefully against each other as they explored uncharted territory. Draco had to bite off the whine that climbed up his throat when Ron slowly pulled back.

"I figured out...that I am interested in _you_ , Draco Malfoy. The kiss just confirmed, quite clearly for me, that I want you. And if you might feel the same way or even consider it, then I would like to try this out...see where it could go. If you're interested." Ron was less nervous about Draco's reply given the kiss he received a week ago and now that he had taken the first step, he was much happier about his prospects.

Draco stared at the ginger before him, offering him everything he had thought about since start of term. It might be a risk, but not anything worse than they faced during the war. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave a sharp nod. "Yes. Yes, I am interested. Yes, I want to give this a try. And yes, I want you too." He lowered his arms and leaned into Ron, returning the kiss with more enthusiasm as muscular arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, prompting a moan from both of them. When they broke apart, both men were smiling.

"You know what people are going to say about us, right?" Ron said. Draco merely nodded.

"Yes, nothing worse than we've ever heard before though. I think we're tough enough to handle it."

Ron nodded and laughed, taking Draco's hand in his. "Okay then. Best get back inside."

They held hands until they reached the back door again, then released each other to go inside, neither of them quite ready for the ribbing they would get from the others. Soon they were inside, enjoying a round of hot chocolate, and mulled wine with some games to end the evening. The Weasleys were all a competitive bunch and most of the games were hotly contested, with Draco easily caught up in the fray. No one even realized the time until the clock struck midnight, but that seemed to be the cue to wrap up the festivities.

"I suppose I should get you back to the castle then." Ron said before a thought struck him. "Blimey, do they lock the doors at the usual time during holidays? I didn't think, I should have taken you back earlier." Draco hadn't thought of it either, he was having too much fun. Mrs. Weasley came to the rescue again.

"Now Draco, you are more than welcome to stay here tonight and go back tomorrow. It won't be a problem, there's always room for more here and I'm sure Ron and Harry won't mind you bunking in with them. You boys can loan him some pajamas and he'll be all set. I'll just send Minerva a note so she knows." All three boys were still just looking at her in wonder and amusement. Molly put her hands on her hips, "Well I don't know what you're all staring at, get a move on. Shoo! The lot of you...upstairs to bed." She pointed her finger and the boys finally got up and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Draco was slightly bemused by this change in plans, not only was he staying in Ron's home, he was now supposed to share a bedroom with him. He hoped his body would cooperate and not embarrass him. Probably the quicker he got into bed the better. When they reached the room and the door was closed behind them, Harry grabbed a pair of clean pajamas and threw them at Draco with a wicked smile and a wink.

"You can have mine, don't think I'll be needing them in Charlie's room." Harry laughed at the look on their faces, slipping back out of the door and further up the stairs to Charlie's room, leaving Draco and Ron staring at each other.

Draco motioned toward the door, "So...uh, I guess I'll get ready. If you'll show me where the lav is up here." Ron stepped closer, then moved past Draco. Instead of opening the door to lead them out, he locked the door and cast a quick _Silencio_ as well. Draco watched him in silence, unsure of what was going on. When Ron turned back to face him, the heated look in his eyes caused Draco's breath to hitch in his throat while his cock suddenly throbbed with interest.

Ron hadn't been able to stop thinking about kissing Draco again, touching Draco, just anything and more with the pale blond now that they had gotten to this point. When his mother suggested Draco stay, he swore it was the best Christmas gift he ever received. Now he was alone, in his bedroom, with the object of his newfound desire and he knew Harry would not be back tonight. He let his gaze rake over the lean body in front of him with clear intent as he walked back towards Draco. He smirked wickedly, "You know, I might not mind if you went without pajamas either."

Draco chuckled softly, then dropped the pajamas when Ron grabbed him, both of his hands going instinctively to Ron's waist to pull him closer, only to feel himself turned abruptly and his back pressed against the wall. He moaned, opening his mouth to Ron's tongue as their mouths met again, eagerly tasting the Gryffindor as the weight of the muscular body held him firmly in place. _Damn, he's a bloody good snog_ , ran through his mind as the kiss only grew in fervor, his hips soon grinding against Ron's, rubbing their groins together insistently. Obviously, their bodies were very on board with pursuing this relationship if the hardness tenting both of their jeans was anything to go by.

"Bloody hell!" Ron tore his mouth from Draco's, breathing heavily as he ground his cock against the answering tightness. Draco's head was tilted back against the wall, displaying his long pale throat. Ron couldn't resist, leaning back in to lick along the throbbing pulse, kissing and sucking his claim to the resounding approval of the blond in his arms. Before he knew it, his hands were pushing up beneath Draco's jumper.

Draco moaned as coarse fingertips found his nipples, rubbing and pinching through the cotton of his shirt until they were hardened peaks. It was too much and not enough, his hands scrabbled at Ron's back, seeking more. "Oh Merlin...please," he managed to get out around the wanton moans Ron was wringing from his body.

Ron eyed Draco, he had never in his life been aroused by anything as much as the sight before him, not even his Viktor Krum fantasies could compare to the gorgeous man before him. Draco's pupils were blown wide with arousal, his cheeks flushed, nipples hard, and the outline of a very interested cock in his jeans. "What do you want Draco? I've never done this before, all I know is I want more...more contact, more of you. Tell me...show me what you want."

Draco grabbed either side of Ron's waist and drew him back against him, reaching around to grip the tight arse as he ground against the ginger with purpose. "Just this for now. I don't think I can last much longer…" he moaned and rutted against Ron's cloth covered cock again, "I've wanted you for too long to wait."

Ron felt the stirring in his groin and suspected he was going to finish embarrassingly soon also. Draco appeared to be in much the same state judging by the sheen of perspiration on his brow. He slid his hand down to grasp one pert cheek of Draco's arse, pulling them together tightly as they rutted against each other. His other hand slid up to tangle in the soft blond hair, gripping the hair between his fingers as he kissed Draco with a vengeance, devouring every hungry moan between them as they raced for their mutual pleasure. The pleasure built so quickly that they came one right after the other with one surprised gasp and a low moan. They continued to kiss, riding out their mutual orgasms, rutting gently against each other until they were breathless, panting against each other as they weathered the aftershocks.

When he could manage speech, he could only say. "Well." To which Draco replied, "Uhm-hm." Then they were chuckling together, giddy with their satisfaction. Ron glanced down at their utterly soiled jeans. "I think the lav is absolutely necessary now." Draco just nodded and reached for the pajamas he had left in the floor. "Wait. You know good and well Harry's pajamas will be too short for you. You can wear some of mine...since we already know you have a fondness for my clothes anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Are you ever going to let me live down that jumper?"

Ron handed him a new pair of pajamas and kissed him softly on the lips. "Nope." His mouth spread in a broad grin as Draco huffed, 'Fine' and headed out to the lav to clean up and get ready for bed.

Soon they were both finished with their evening routines and Ron took Draco's hand, leading him to his bed without further discussion. They settled in together, spooned close beneath the covers as they prepared to sleep. Ron's voice vibrated against his shoulder, "I suppose as first dates go, today wasn't so bad." A massive yawn followed his declaration as fatigue pulled at them both.

Draco laughed dryly, "Oh? This was our first date? Does that imply there will be others?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron enthused, "What are your plans for New Years?"

Draco turned in his arms, sliding his arm over Ron's waist as he winked. "Well, if you play your cards right, I think I can pencil you in on my dance card."

Ron gave him a hum and a soft smile. "Indeed. Well, I shall be certain to be on my best behavior then."

Draco gave him a teasing glare, "Don't you dare!" Then they were laughing again. It felt completely easy and natural, as if things were always this way between them.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Draco kissed Ron gently, then snuggled against his shoulder, smiling as an arm curled around his back to hold him close as they drifted off to sleep. It had been one of the happiest Christmases he had ever had. And thanks to Ron, it looked as though he may have many more to look forward to.

{*} {*} {*}


End file.
